El helado me odia
by otra persona mas en el mundo
Summary: En este one-shot podrás descubrir cuanto daño te puede hacer el helado ...


Era un día como cualquier otro ,nada fuera de lo normal la única diferencia que puedo encontrar de este día a otros , era que no tenía mi computadora donde tenía carpetas llenas de jolks , siempre me agrado el jolks igual que el NozoEli. Sólo que por unos días no pude ver NozoEli sin sentir un poquito de odio hacia Eli , no por envidia de que ella podía estar cerca de nozomi, no , era por la culpa de ese doujin de nozomi , creó que se llama la máscaras de las sonrisa o algo así ... Nunca le di importancia a los nombres de los doujin , por ahora puedo ver NozoEli sin problema alguno ... Pero dejando eso de lado , me estaba aburriendo y pensé dibujar ...pero había un problema , no tenía ni la menor idea de que dibujar,así que empecé a hablar con migo misma.

-bien , piensa algo para dibujar- me dije en vos baja así nadie en mi casa se daría cuanta que estaba hablando conmigo.

"No lo se , tu quieres dibujar no yo ...piensa por ti misma"

-pero si tu eres la que piensa , empieza a imaginar-

"Y , eso no tiene nada que ver "

-eres mi mente , es tu deber imaginar-

" pues tu mente quiere dormir , así que mejor te vas a tu habitación y te duermes !"

-no! , empieza a imaginar-

" no piensa tu , yo ya estoy harta de este trabajo ! , quiero descansar !"

-pero es tu trabajo! , deja de ser vaga y imagina algo !-

" pero no entiendes ?! , quiero dormir !"

\- pero ya dormimos bastante ,cuanto más piensas dormir ?-

"Cuanto se necesario para olvidarme que empezaran las clases en unos días!"

-eso era lo que te molestaba ?, no te preocupes haremos algo para que tu no pienses tanto cuando empiecen las clases-

"No es sólo eso... También me molesta saber que m's ya va a terminar pronto "

-si ... También me molesta eso pero no podemos hacer nada para impedirlo -

"Ya estoy de mal humor, ya quiero dormir ..."

-hey ! No seas así !, y ayuda me por favor! , a mi también me molesta eso...-

"Ok, Veamos ... Porque no dibujas NozoEli? Así podremos olvidar eso"

-quien te crees que soy? , ni que sepa dibujar tan bien, piensa otra cosa -

"Dibuja nicomaki "

-no -

"Kotoumi ? "

-tampoco -

" honoeli ? Jajaja"

-tienes ganas de molestar , no ? -

"Tu castigo por que no quierés dormir !"

-soy un caso perdido ,no? Jaja-

"Si , por idiota!"

-no era necesario eso sabes...tus palabras duelen -

"Entonces busca te una vida !"

-querías que dibuje kotoumi no?-

"Si que eres una idiota..."

-tu también eres una idiota-

"Ya me aburri busca unos doujin de cualquier pareja "

-ponte a imaginar ! -

"Tienes ganas de comer helado ?"

-no cambies de tema tan rápido! , y si quiero comer helado , pero te olvidas que esta cerrado la heladería -

"Si ya se , se fue de vacaciones ... Pero hay otra heladería ,esa si esta abierta "

-pero esta lejos y no nos dejaran ir -

"Mm... Ya se ! ,porque no dibujas un helado ?"

-un helado ... Buena idea! - y empecé a dibujar. el era un helado de esos que tienen un palito , además que lo dibuje como si estuviera mordido.

" como que le falta algo a tu helado ..."

-así ? , que le falta?-

"se ve un poco vacío el dibujo ...ya se ! Dibuja un brazo que salga de helado que sostenga un cartel "

-buena idea ... Pero que voy a escribir en el cartel?-

"Escribe : los gatitos dominaran el mundo ! , que te parece ? "

-jajaja esta bien , pero no es muy común de mi eso? -

"Tienes razón ... Tiene que ser algo diferente "

-como que ?-

" que te parece ... El NozoEli manda ?"

-no... Otra cosa con más sentimiento.-

"Nunca será oficial el jolks ?"

-eso dolió sabes? ... Pero que más da pondré eso -al dibujar el brazo y el cartel ,escribí eso ,hasta le agregue al dibujo una persona toda blanca lo único que le puse fue unos ojos a punto de llorar , un boca y abajo agregue:ME ,además de agregarle al helado una cara como de burla .

-que te parece ?-

"Quedó bien ... Te imaginas si eso llegara a pasar ? Jajaja"

-no jajaja ,pero sería triste que tu helado te mostrará un cartel diciendo eso...-

"Jaja es verdad "

Al rato escuche a mi mamá llamarme .

-quieres comer helado -me preguntó mi mamá

-si ! -feliz y rápido le dije a mi mamá .

-bien ,porque acabo de ir a comprar y te traje un helado de frutilla pero en palito- al escuchar eso de mi mamá sentí un poco de miedo ,capas el hacer ese dibujo me afectó un poco .

.

Después de agarrar el helado me fui a mi habitación ,donde empecé a discutir con migo misma .

"Ni te atrevas a comer ese helado !" me dijo mi mente muy enojada .

-porque ?, lo dices por el dibujo ? Ni que llegara a suceder eso de verdad ...-

"Tu que sabes ! , el mundo puede dar un giro inesperado y... Pumm! El helado aparece con ese cartel !"

-para eso si que tienes imaginación...-

"Bien ! As lo que tu quieras ! , pero después no ve vengas a pedir ayuda !"

-bueno pero no te enojes ...-abrí el helado y sentí un dolor en mis ojos así que los cerré , y al escuchar una vos desconocída los abrir como si el dolor hubiera desaparecido .

\- hey! Idiota cuanto más esperas mirarme así?!-me quede paralizada al ver que mi helado esta hablando .

-esto... Pues ...queee?!-

"Esto es una mala broma no?..."

-y que miras tanto idiota? -que me diga un helado dos veces idiota me hizo enojar mucho.

"Pareciera que no te respeta ..."

-ni que lo digas... BIEN! Dime helado parlante que te trae por aquí -le dije lo más amable que pude .

-no lo se , sólo vi como una idiota me trajo a su habitación -pero por que me sigue diciendo idiota?!.

-bien heladito ya me estoy enojando con lo de idiota ! Y ahora dime como es que estas hablándome ?! -

-habló porque quier ! -

"tira este helado a la basura , no merece ser comido por nadie con esa boca que tiene donde salen sólo insultos!"

-mira quien habla ... Te recuerdo que tu también me dices idiota-

-y ahora con quien hablas ,además de idiota eres loca -

-ya parezco loca hablando con un helado ... -

"Sólo falta que aparezca con un cartel y que diga :nunca será oficial el jolks "

-deja eso, el que sabrá de jolks... Lo más probable es que sea nada-

-dijiste jolks ? Hablas de las de m's?-

-si , tu que sabes?-

-pues ...se que nunca será oficial-

"Sabes eso no me lo esperaba jajajaja"

-tu callate y tu helado parlante también callate -

-el mimopile tampoco será oficial ... Y menos el sorapile jajajajaja-

-QUE TE CALLES! -

-preferio el honoeli -eso si que me dolió.

"Oohhhh! , justo en el NozoEli jajajajajaja"

-pues...tampoco se hará oficial eso! -nunca senti tanto odio así un helado! .

-tampoco el NozoEli -

"Algo me dice que esto terminara mal..."

-haber heladito te callas o te meto en el microondas !-

-el kotoumi tampoco será oficial ... Sabes escuche por ahí que kotori prefiere a honoka -

-callate ! -

-el rinpana ja sólo son amigas -

-callate ! Callate! -

"Pero que le pico a este helado? "

-el nicomaki no me hagas reír , nunca hubo algo entre ella jajaja-

-que te calles ! ,maldigo el día que te hicieron! , te vas a la basura ! No ! Mejor al microondas ! Si te iras al microondas ! Escuchaste?! a ! -

-hey , tranquila sólo era una broma...-

"Pues tu broma acaba de enloquecer a esa tipa ... "

\- pues te jodes ! , te vas al microondas y punto -

Lleve toda enojada el helado hasta el microondas ,donde lo metí y me senté en una silla cerca para ver como se redite .

-bien ... Este es el adiós ... Pero antes -del helado salió un brazo con un cartel donde decía :nunca será oficial el jolks, algo que me sorprendió mucho -esto será lo último que verás de mi ! Jajajaja

-pero que ?! -con todo mi enojo encendí el microondas ,y vi como se empezaba a redetir .

Cuando porfin se término de redetir me senti más aliviada .

"Te lo dije ... Pero no quisiste escuchar "

-callate , y mejor vamos a dormir ,quiero descansar ...-

"Esta bien ..."


End file.
